This application relates to a slider block for a scroll compressor, wherein a top surface extends upwardly from a nominal surface to provide an oil gap, and wherein this top surface extends for at least 90° and less than 180° to provide an adequate amount of surface area.
Scroll compressors are becoming widely utilized in refrigerant compression applications. In a scroll compressor, a pair of scroll members orbit relative to each other. Generally spiral wraps on the two scroll members move relative to each other during this orbital movement to entrap and then compress a refrigerant.
An electric motor drives an orbiting scroll member to orbit. An eccentric pin on a driveshaft extends upwardly into a slider block. The slider block extends upwardly into a boss extending downwardly from the orbiting scroll member. Oil passes through an oil passage through the shaft, and through the eccentric pin.
In the prior art, it is known to combine a plurality of spaced and small upwardly extending bumps on the upper surface of the slider block. The bumps ensure that a large nominal surface of the slider block is spaced by at least a defined gap from an inner face of the orbiting scroll boss when the slider block occasionally travels up against the inner face of the orbiting scroll boss. This gap ensures that lubricant having passed through the oil passage can circulate along the nominal surface of the slider block, between the eccentric pin and the slider block, and between the slider block and the boss.
The prior art having the discrete bumps has a problem with longevity. In particular, the bumps are formed over a relatively small surface area, and are subject to wear. Thus, in the prior art, these bumps have sometimes become worn prematurely, and then there have been challenges in providing adequate lubrication.